Level 42/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 79 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 41/Dreamworld | next = 43/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Moves }} Level 42 (Dreamworld) is the seventh level of Aurora Chocorealis and the eleventh ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 50,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With all six colours on the board and a complex pattern of liquorice locks, it can be difficult to make combinations. *Early on you may be forced to make matches that can cause Odus to fall which immediately fails the level. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Like level 39, try focusing on removing the liquorice locks then use vertically striped candy to quickly bring down ingredients. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points . Hence, an additional 60,000 points for two stars and an additional 100,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 75.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,500 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,500 points per move for three stars. *The liquorice locks make it hard to create special candies. Once they are cleared though, there should be more space to create special candies. *The bottom most liquorice locks will block the path for the ingredients to drop down. Though a strategically wrapped candy + striped candy combination will take them all out in one move, that combination is hard to make with six colours. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *A strategically wrapped candy + striped candy combination will take out all the liquorice swirls in one move. However, this combination is hard to create during regular moves and may tilt the moon scale if created during moon struck. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #(100,000 - 40,000) points / 40,000 points x 100.00% = 150.00% #(140,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100.00% = 75.00% #60,000 points / 40 moves = 1,500 points per move #100,000 points / 40 moves = 2,500 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 42 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 42 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars